Wreaths are conventionally made from greens, i.e. evergreen branches, which are secured by wreath wires mounted on a round metal ring. The wreath wires are initially U-shaped and are normally welded to the round wreath wire. Placement of greens within each wreath wire is followed by deformation of the wreath wire to a closed shape and then subsequent further deformation to secure the greens. Conventionally the initial deformation is performed by a pair of jaws that are actuated by a foot pedal and the further deformation is performed by pounding with a hammer which is a process that is time consuming and hence costly as well as not being uniform in the amount of final pressure applied to the greens.